Royal Battles
by Moon Rabbit Princess
Summary: This takes place in a fictional time period. Yes I know some of the stuff isnt correct and blah blah blah. Dont like it dont read it.
1. Chapter 1

"Great! Just what I need! I'm going to be late on my first day of a new school!" These were the words of a young female as she dashed down the side walk. Usagi Tsukino had long golden blond hair that fell past the back of her knees that had two, what most people would call meatballs, buns on the top of her head. Her blue eyes shined in the sun light as she hurried down the side walk. She stood at about 5'4", wore a pair of jean shorts with a white cap sleeved blouse that had a V-cut with a pink tank top underneath, and on her feet was a pair of black Converse shoes. Around her shoulder was a black messenger bag that held her school supplies.

Usagi was a seventeen year old and was a junior in high school who had just moved to West City. Her father, Kenji Tsukino, had just earned a big promotion to be the head of editing in a major magazine company in West City. So the family had packed up and moved to their new home. Although Usagi was happy for her father, she was upset that she had to leave not only her friends at school but the scouts and Chibiusa and Mamoru. As she slowed her pace to a fast walk due to the fact she was already late, she had thought about the night her and Mamoru decided to break up due to the distance. Usagi knew it would have been hard for them to be together due to the move and schedules now that Mamoru had was in college and was working for his doctorate. She was happy that he had agreed to keep Chibiusa so she wouldn't have to start as a new girl yet again in the middle of the school year.

Her thoughts where cut short due to the fact that she had turned the corner to walk up the stairs of Orange Star High School, and had felt her body collide with another's. Stumbling backwards3 the blonde had lost her balance and fell to the ground. "Ow!" Usagi had got a few scrapes on her hands and back of her legs. She blinked as she looked up to see who she had crashed into. She blinked as she looked to find a male that looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. His raven black hair was pointed straight up, with one major spike in the center and a few smaller spikes off to the sides with a prominent widow's peak. Although it was highly impossible, his hair had looked as if there wasn't a bit of gel in it. His eyes were so dark Usagi could have sworn they were black. All though he was taller then she, he couldn't be more then 5'6" or so. Despite his height the male had a well built frame and seemed to be very muscular. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans with the same button as Usagi had. On his feet was a pair of white boots.

"Why don't you watch where you going!" The male's voice was deep with a stern tone in it. The way he had talked to the Princess caused her to get a little defensive. She stood up and brushing her blonde bangs out of her eyes. She then narrowed her eyes into a glare at him. She folded her arms across her chest. She puffed out her cheeks a bit before she snapped back him.

"Well sorry for not watching out for a jerk like you!" Usagi then walked passed him without another word or letting him have a chance to reply. She grumbled to herself as she walked up to the doors of the school and walked in. As the blonde disappeared threw the doors the male stood there watched her leave. _"Who was that?" _Usagi thought to herself before she had found her way to the office. She sighed as she opened the wooden door of the office to receive her class schedule.

The male shook his head as he watched her walk past him and up to the school. Vegeta has never seen her before that day. _"Who the hell was that?"_ The Prince thought to himself as he heard the final bell ring. He kept his usual frown on his face that made him look like he hated the world. He started to walk again to the school, knowing that he was going to hear it from Bulma for being late. As he walked into the building he couldn't help but think of the blonde he just encountered. Most people never snapped back at him unless it was one of the people in his group of friends. He couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he thought of her so-called insult and the way she carried herself as she walked past him. _"Who does she think she is? A princess or something?" _His deep chuckle emerged once again from his throat. As he made his way to his first period class he passed the school office. He glanced at the window that allowed him to see inside. He noticed the blonde talking to one of the office attendants gathering some papers. As he walked past he couldn't help tale his dark eyes off the mysterious blonde. As he did this the blonde turned around as if feeling his eyes on her. They had locked eyes for a moment.

"VEGETA! Where the hell have you been? You're late!" The words snapped his attention away from the blonde causing him to break the eye contact. He turned his attention to another female that stood in front of him. Bulma Briefs had blue hair that fell a little past her shoulders, and had a small pony tail off to the left side. Her blue eyes were locked onto Vegeta. She wore a red tube top with a black unbuttoned blouse over it. Her look was completed with a pair of light blue jeans that had a few rips here and there on them and black 3" high heels. In her shoes she stood a good 6" taller than Vegeta. "Explain!"

Vegeta scoffed at her as he folded his arms over his own chest. "It's none of your business woman! Now get of my damn back!" He spoke arrogance in every word. The corners of his lips turned up into a smirk as he watched her face turn a little red with anger. He had always loved making her mad, especially when she had no right to be with him. "And why the hell are you out here? Shouldn't you be in class talking with Kakarot's girl or that skirt chaser ex of yours?" He said referring to their classmates, Yamcha and Chi-Chi, neither of whom he really cared much for. He laughed lightly as he watched Bulma's face grow a darker read. He could sense her anger and found it more than amusing. But before she had a chance to reply he walked passed her and into the classroom. The class was already under way and the teacher had stopped his lesson to look at Vegeta.

"Mr. Oozaru thank you for gracing us with your presence now please take your seat. I'm sure Mr. Son will fill you in on what you missed." Without a word Vegeta walked to the back of the classroom. He sat at his desk that was on the last row in the back next to a empty desk that was by the window. Sitting at the desk in front of Vegeta was another male, Kakarot Son or as he's mostly known as Goku. Goku's hair was similar to Vegeta's except instead of it looking neat and maintained, Goku's spikes were untamed and pointed in many different ways. Like Vegeta's eyes, Goku's eyes were also coal black. He wore a pair of grey sweat pants with a grey matching sweat shirt that had their school emblem and name on the front. He had plain white sneakers on his feet. He had a well built frame and although he was wearing a baggy sweatshirt, one could still tell he had muscles.

"Hey Vegeta you made it! I guess there's gonna be a new student or something!" Goku's tone was cheerful and excited as he turned back in his seat so he could get a better look at Vegeta. Goku had always seemed like he was in an upbeat mood and today was no different. Although their personalities were opposite and Vegeta had always tried to prove he was better than Goku in any way he could, the two were actually close friends. Vegeta had looked up at the other with his usual blank look on his face.

"Why the hell should I care Kakarot?" He spoke in a slightly annoyed tone. Vegeta never cared for any gossip-like news, and to him this didn't matter. He then smirked at, raven-haired friend. "Are you ready to lose the race in gym today?" He chuckled lightly as the door had opened and Bulma returned to the class and making her way to seat next to another female. She turned to glance back at Vegeta who couldn't help but smirk as she glared at him, then turned to the front.

"Wow she seems really mad" Goku whispered so no one but Vegeta could hear. Although he took notice of the female's anger it didn't shock him. Although they were a couple, Vegeta and Bulma fought constantly. Goku usually just tuned out their fights when he was around. He didn't see how they made it work this long. He glanced at Vegeta and notice he was leaning back in his chair looking up at the ceiling. Goku sighed and turned back to the front and started to doodle on a scrap piece of paper.

Vegeta listened to the words of the teacher closely enough so he didn't have to take notes. After a few minutes Vegeta could hear the sound of the door open yet again and footsteps. "Ah you must be the new student Miss Usagi Tsukino." Vegeta's eyes wandered to the front of the class to catch a glimpse of the new student only to be thrown off by seeing the same blonde from earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why don't you introduce yourself Miss Tsukino?" The teacher spoke as he smile softly at Usagi. She felt a little uncomfortable as she stood there in front of a class. Her crystal blue eyes did a small sweep of the class and to her surprised she caught sight of the male she had literally ran into not that long ago. She glanced back up at the teacher and nodded her head once. She took a slow deep breath as she tried to calm herself.

"Hello everyone, I am Usagi Tsukino. I'm seventeen and just moved here from Tokyo with my family. I am excited to meet you all and hopefully becoming friends with some of you." Usagi's tone was sweet and polite as she spoke with a sweet smiled on her face. After she had finished the teacher smile down at the female.

"Well I'm sure you'll fit in fine here Miss. Tsukino, now please you may have a seat in the back behind Mr. Yamcha." After he had spoke he pointed out to a seat at the very back of the classroom by the window. Yamcha had jet black hair that fell a little above his lower back that curled slightly. His bangs covered his deep brown nearly black eyes. He was dressed in a open designer jean jacket that was opened and one could see a white t-shirt underneath. His light blue jeans looked as if they had been tailored to fit him personally, a pair of white Nikes covered his feet. The corners of Yamcha's lips slid up into a smile as his eyes looked Usagi up and down. Usagi nodded and walked to her desk, noticing that the male from earlier was sitting next to her. She didn't look at him as she took her seat. Within a minute Yamcha was already turned around to speak with her.

"Hey Beautiful! I'm Yamcha it's a pleasure to meet you." His tone was flirtatious and to Vegeta annoying. If there was anyone Vegeta couldn't stand listening to it would have to be Yamcha. Although Vegeta along with ever one else who knew him, knew he was egocentric and didn't care. But there had always been something about Yamcha that boiled his blood so to speak. He found it aggravating the fact Yamcha had always chased after girl with a pretty face, Bulma especially. He closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair as he listened to Yamcha try and flirt with Usagi. "If you need anything I would be happy to help a pretty girl like yourself"

"Oh well thank you Yamcha…I'll keep that in mind.." Usagi looked at the male as she spoke. She noticed that he was well dressed and was what most females would say, quite handsome. But she could tell he wasn't her type, after all her heart was still mending after her recent break up. She smiled at him sweetly as her attention then when to the teacher who had just stated that due to the fact the class was nearly over they would not be continuing on their lessen of the day.

"Alright!" Goku cheered as he turned to face Usagi. He smiled at her with his typical big grin. "Hiya! I'm Kakarot Son! But everyone calls me Goku. Well except Vegeta here" Goku spoke happily as he nodded to Vegeta who was still leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. Usagi glanced at the male she had bumped into then back at Goku and smiled sweetly at him. Just then Usagi's eyes caught sight of two females approaching them. One had jet black hair that fell a little past her shoulders. She had on a purple long sleeved blouse with a black pencil striped skirt, a pair of black flats on her feet. She and Bulma walked over to Goku and Vegeta. The dark haired female smiled as she looked from Goku to Usagi.

"And I'm Chi-Chi and this is Bulma." Chi-chi had gestured to Bulma who was glaring at Vegeta. Upon hearing her name her attention shifted from the male to the blonde. Her angered look shifted into a smile and she had waved to Usagi, who had waved back.

"Hello I'm Usagi. Its lovely to meet all of you." As Usagi spoke Vegeta couldn't help but notice how she spoke like she had carried herself earlier, as if she was royalty. It wasn't as if she spoke like she thought she was better than them, but with grace and sincerity. Vegeta opened his eyes and glanced at the blonde. He seen that Yamcha was staring at her, which annoyed Vegeta. He then noticed that Usagi had caught his eyes. His coal eyes met her crystal ones for a moment. He couldn't help but get an odd feeling of serenity from them. Her eye's were almost intoxicating to him, and Vegeta found himself having to force his eye's away from hers. He had glanced at Bulma who was, luckily, chatting to Chi-chi about her birthday party coming up at the end of the term.

"You're more than welcome to come Usagi if you want. It can't be easy to move to a completely new city in the middle of the school year." Bulma said to the blonde with a smile. Chi-Chi smiled as she looked at her best friend then at Usagi.

"Yes! You have to come! Bulma throws the best parties! This one is going to be a masquerade ball!" Chi-chi exclaimed excitedly as she tired to convince Usagi to join them. Usagi had never been to a masquerade themed party before, and it was nice that she was making friends with her classmates already. Without thinking it fully over she nodded her head yes.

"Alright! That sounds really fun!" A giggle slipped through Usagi's lips as she agreed to come. Bulma and Chi-Chi both smiled with joy at Usagi's response. They then started talking about dresses and shoes with Usagi with excitement. Vegeta shook his head as he only half listened to the girls babble. To him it was just a waste of time to get so worked up over a party, though he kept the thought to himself not wanting to hear either Bulma or Chi-Chi gripe at him.

"You know Usagi, if you need a date I would be more then happy to go with you." Yamcha spoke up as he grinned at Usagi, who felt a little uncomfortable with the thought. She didn't want to be rude and turn him down, but she also didn't really want to say yes either. Luckily before she had a chance to respond, Bulma spoke up for her.

"Yamcha you hound dog! She just started school here and you're already trying to get with her? Your unbelievable! Don't mind him Usagi he is just a idiot" Bulma said as she glared at Yamcha, who had turned around and faced Goku now and went to talking with the other male about gym. Bulma shook her head as she folded her arms over her chest. Bulma's eyes moved from Yamcha, who was doing his very best to avoid her gaze, to the blonde. Usagi was grateful that Bulma had answered for her. "So Usagi what other classes do you have?" Bulma asked changing the subject, which Usagi was also grateful for.

"Um Well I'm not really sure…Hold on…" Usagi dug threw her bag and retrieved a folded up piece of paper. She opened it up to look at it while the two other females walked closer to her. They pointed out the classes they shared. Bulma pointed out that Usagi's fine arts class was one she shared with Vegeta. At that remark Usagi glanced at the raven haired male seated not that far from her. She wondered what it was about him that caused her to get an odd feeling about him. Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell alerting them that this period was over. Usagi stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Come on Usagi we can go to English together" Chi-chi said as she took Goku's hand in her own when he had stood up. Usagi smiled and nodded as she glanced at Bulma who had waved to her and said they would meet up. As Bulma went to leave the room she glared at Vegeta and asked if he was coming. Vegeta had grumbled and got up and followed the blue haired female out of the class room. She could hear Bulma starting to yell about something once they had left. Usagi's face must have had a look of confusion due to the fact Goku spoke up.

"Don't worry about those two Usagi. They are always fighting…It's kinda shocking their still dating…" Goku said as he smiled at the blonde. Usagi blinked a few times as she processed the information. She then shook herself mentally as she smiled back. They had started to walk out the class with Yamcha on Goku's other side. Once they reached the hall Goku gave Chi-Chi a quick kiss on her cheek and said goodbye to the two females and him and Yamcha made their way to their next class. Chi-Chi lead the way to their next class as the two chatted about each other.


	3. Chapter 3

As the final school bell rang to dismiss the students, Usagi rushed out of her Fine Arts class. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. Her class had just started their ball room dancing term, and to her luck, Usagi had been paired with Vegeta. They sat side by side all class listening to Mrs. Takeuchi explain the different types of dances they were to learn. The whole time Usagi felt a icy chill coming from Vegeta. She couldn't get out of the room fast enough. She headed right to the front doors when she had heard a voice calling after her.

"Hey Usagi wait up!" The blonde turned around to see Goku smiling brightly at her as he waved at her. Behind him was Yamcha and, to Usagi's distaste, Vegeta. She took a slow, deep breath as she then smiled and waved back at Goku. She waited for them to catch up to her. She took notice of the fact that Chi-Chi and Bulma wasn't with the three men. Once they had caught up with Usagi, Goku and Yamcha walked next to her as Vegeta walked behind them with his arms crossed over his chest with his typical scowl. Usagi glanced over her shoulder for a brief moment.

"So Usagi how was your first day?" Yamcha's question caused Usagi to turn her attention to the male. She bit her lip lightly as she started to think about all that had happened during school that day. She then smiled softly and decided to give somewhat of a generic answer.

"It was fine, its similar to my old High School back home." As she spoke she heard a loud grumbling noise that came from her own belly. Her cheeks flushed softly as she laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "Wow! I guess I'm hungrier then I thought." Goku and Yamcha both looked at her before Goku's stomach grumbled out of hunger as well.

"Oh wow I guess I am too! Hey come on Usagi you can come with me and Yamcha to Master Roshi's. Chi-Chi and Bulma are taking a self-defense class, then they are going over to Bulma's to study and plan for her birthday. And Vegeta is going to train" The tone in Goku's words were calm as he smiled at her. Usagi figured that it was like this most of the time. She smiled sweetly back at Goku.

"A self defense class? That sounds fun" Usagi took a mental note to look into that, due to the fact that since she moved Makoto couldn't teach her martial arts anymore. She then thought for a moment. "Master Roshi's?" Her tone was puzzled as she looked at her friend. "What's that a restaurant or something?" Goku laughed and shook his head at the blonde.

"No he's our mentor in martial arts, and he kinda took Yamcha, Vegeta and myself in since we didn't have anywhere else to go" Goku said with a cheesy grin on his face. Usagi took the time to look at him. She wondered why this Master Roshi had to take them in. Didn't they have any family? Her thoughts were cut off by Goku's voice once more. "Well Usagi? Would you like to come with us?" His voice seemed slightly excited, which made Usagi smile. Right before she could answer she heard a familiar meow and then something jump on her head. Usagi looked up to see the face of a black cat with a golden crescent moon mark on her forehead.

"Oh, Luna! You startled me" Usagi said as she looked into the feline's red eyes. She then heard Goku laughing. Both her and Luna looked up at the male.

"A friend of yours Usagi? She's cute. Aww she's got a moon on her head!" Goku moved closer to Usagi and Luna. He reached out is hand and started to scratch behind Luna's ears. The feline let out a soft meow before closing her eyes.

"Ah yeah, this is my cat Luna. I guess she wanted to make sure I was okay" She said laughing softly as Goku removed his hand from Luna's head. He looked at the cat for a moment.

"Make sure you were okay? Huh, that must be one smart cat if she knew when you got out of school! Can she talk to?" As Goku joked Usagi and Luna both jumped and tensed. Usagi started to laugh nervously.

"Haha! Your so funny Goku! Of course she can't talk! She's just a silly cat! She, uh, must have followed me to school and waited for me! Yeah that must be it!" Usagi spoke quickly trying to move on from the subject. She looked around for a moment trying to think of different subject. "Uh, so you were saying about going to this Master Roshi's of yours?" She asked hoping that would get his mind off of Luna for the moment.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Did you want to come over for a bit? We could make something to eat and get started on our homework or watch some TV or something." Goku said with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah that sounds great! That is if it wouldn't be too much trouble. I would hate to be a bother" She said politely. Goku laughed and shook his head at her.

"Of course its no trouble! We don't have too many visitors besides Bulma and Chi-Chi. It will be nice!" He said energetically. Usagi smiled at him. He seemed to be a genuine warm friendly guy. The total opposite of Vegeta who had gone off ahead without them.

Usagi nodded her head and giggled softly. "Alright Goku! That sounds like fun!" After she spoke, she felt the feline jump off her head. Usagi looked down at the feline who had decided to wonder off. She only wondered what had gotten into Luna all of a sudden. It wasn't like this for her feline guardian to run off like that. "Luna..?" She whispered softly as the cat looked back at the blonde. The feline made a small nod of her head then started to run off. Usagi watched her run off. Was something wrong? Is Sailor Moon needed? The thoughts swirled around in the blonde's head for a moment.

"Huh, I guess she decided to not come along." Yamcha's voice right behind her made Usagi jump. She hadn't noticed him get any closer. She looked back at the two. "So Usagi how about we start heading out so we can get some grub?" Yamcha asked slyly Usagi felt a little uneasy with the way he looked at her. She shook off the feeling and nodded.

"Yeah she, uh, must have wanted to get home. She can hear the can opener a mile away. Mom must be getting her dinner ready." She said making up a reason for Luna's actions. She looked back to where Luna dashed off to. She then returned her gaze back at the two. "Yeah lets get going. I hope its not too far."

"Oh, about that…It is a little bit further away than most expect. It's off of the shore on a little Island. I hope you don't mind?" Goku asked as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I should have mentioned that sooner. Sorry Usagi, I hope its alright" His tone was a little embarrassed at the fact he had forgot to mention the detail to her. Usagi smiled as she heard him speak.

"An island?! That sounds wonderful! I can't wait to see! I don't mind at all as long as I don't have to swim there!" She joked as she then looked at her new friend. "Well we better get going. Lead the way Goku." Goku nodded and laughed lightly. The three of them had started to make their way to Kame House together.


End file.
